historys_strongest_senior_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Zhaoge
} }} The most talented person in the history, taking not even 200 years to become one of the most important people in the universe, comparable to old monsters from previous eras. He is the main reason that the Taoism World became a power again after the Great Cataclysm. Reincarnations * First Life In his first life, Yan Zhaoge was a normal youth from Earth who happened to possess exceptional talent for cultivation, better than everyone, according to the Heavenly Lord of the Immeasurable. Because of this, he devised a grand scheme and transported Yan Zhaoge from Earth to the Great Thousand Universe and made him the spirit of the Divine Palace's Book Pavilion. * Second Life After his soul left his original body and became the Book Pavilion's spirit, Yan Zhaoge started his second life. With his memories from the first life he thought that he died and was given a second chance in this cultivation world. He learned the most powerful techniques of the Divine Palace and while hiding from the top powerhouses of the Divine Palace he molded his own body but calamity struck before he could use them to create his own legend, as those he had read in his first life. * Third Life After thousands of years, he reincarnated as the son of Yan Di and Xue Chuqing, who happened to look exactly like he did in his first life, and even his name was the same and this was the beginning of his third life. History Eight Extremities World Story World beyond World Story After arriving at the World beyond Worlds, Yan Zhaoge continues to be rampant and heaven defying. After returning from the Territory beyond the Void, Yan Zhaoge finds himself into the enemy's region. He doesn't even think about detouring and just walks home killing all the enemies that block his way. With his Seeing Divinity cultivation level he slaughtered all the Ninth Level Martial Saint cultivators and trampled over the Southern region. This event shocked the entire World beyond Worlds and Yan Zhaoge gained the Exiled Immortal title. Martial Techniques Cultivation Techniques Peerless Heavenly Scripture: * Chaos is peerless. It has no beginning and no end, being able to tolerate all things, birth all things, exterminate all things. * The strongest point of the Peerless Heavenly Scripture was its extreme tolerance, being able to store, accumulate and in effect assimilate other martial scriptures into itself while not revealing any traces of this whatsoever, moreover even being able to emulate as well as switch between said possessed arts after the assimilation was complete. Cyclic Heavenly Scripture: * The Cyclic Heavenly Scripture entailed toppling the heavens and overturning the earth. * Its essence and profundities were not simply about toppling the heavens and overturning the earth as it instead concerned two extremes circulating in reverse. * The principles that it analyzed was that primary quality that caused even the heavens and the earth to be reversed as could also be displayed in the reversal of yin and yang, activity and passivity, heat and coldness and so on and so forth. * What appeared to be two different extremes were instead closely linked, the techniques grasped within allowing one to reverse the heavens and the earth with just a little bit of strength, thereby forming an incomparably great power. * This was the true meaning of the Cyclic Heavenly Scripture, through which one could obtain a supreme martial art, the Cyclic Heavenly Seal, presiding loftily over all living lifeforms with one's name famed throughout ten thousand lifetimes. Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture: * The Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture depicted the profundities of the variations between the four phenomena of yin and yang. Numerous principles were unceasingly born with infinite, endless variations. Yet, all of these concerned the changes between illusory yin and real, tangible yang. Heaven-Thwarting Mantra Clear Qi Profound Art *Sacred Heavenly Fire Scripture **Extreme Yang Scripture * *Yan Zhagoe formed a fire seed in his dantian when recieving this scripture form the ring, but he doesn't cutlivate in it. * **Yan Zhaoge only uses the essence of these scriptures and doesn't really cultivate in them. All the scriptures that have heavenly in their name ( apart from the Sacred Heavenly Fire Scripture ) are at the pinnacle of scriptures, and the one at the summit of all of them is as it's name implies the Peerless Heavenly Scripture. Cultivation Body/Bloodline Undergo Qilin Spring Baptism Refinement via Blood/Qi of True Dragons Equipment Other Treasures/Possesion Beast Companions Pan-Pan Affiliations Relationships Family Yan Di - Father of Yan Zhaoge Xue Chuqing - Mother of Yan Zhaoge Yan Xintong - Grandfather of Yan Zhaoge Di Qinglian - Grandmother of Yan Zhaoge Feng Yunsheng - Wife of Yan Zhaoge Subordinates An Hu Friends Xu Fei Allies Enemies Ye Jing - First antagonist of the story. Childhood friend of Lin Yushao whose he later killed. Slain by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 97) Xiao Shen - Grandson of Grand Elder of Sacred Sun Clan.Killed by Yan Zhaoge.(Ch 82) Zhao Hao - Reincarnation of Gao Ze one of Martial Saints of Eight Extremeties World.Genius in martial arts and pill refining,later killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 194) Lin Zhou - 'Thunder Rumbling' Young Master of Heavenly Thunder Hall . He also reincarnated three times. First time he died by the hands of Decimating Abyss Organization's attack at the heavenly connection meet. Second time by the hands of flame devils. Third time killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 394) Huang Jie - 'World Illuminating' Young Master of Sacred Sun Clan. Killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 585) Enemies - Sects/Clans Decimating Abyss Organisation Sacred Sun Clan Heavenly Thunder Hall Radiant Light Sect Category:Characters Category:Male